Busted Time Turner
by Witch07
Summary: James and Fred II went into Harry's study and stole a Time Turner. When it broke they got thrown back 23 years. How in the name of Merlin are they going to get back to there own time? Rated T just in case. Final Chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1: Finding the Time Turner

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I was not J.K Rowling, and I still am not. She get's to own Harry Potter, not me. :(**

**A/N: I am into writing Time Travel stories right now. This is a short chapter, but it just an introduction, so enjoy.**

* * *

James and Fred were inseparable. It was almost impossible to find one without the other. They would always be with each other 24/7. There was a sleepover everyday with them. They were practically brothers. James and Fred had recently gone into Harry Potter's personal study.

"Dad left the door open." James said in an excited whisper.

"Perfect." Fred smiled.

They tip-toed into Harry's study.

"I know he has a few good things in here." James said. "I have heard him say it."

Fred opened up a drawer. And there was a shining gold thing in there.

"James." Fred hissed.

"Yeah?"

"Come and look at this."

James walked over, his grin became huge.

"Perfect. I'll hold it." James said. He put it around his neck and tucked it in.

"JAMES! FRED! LILS! IT'S TIME TO GO! GRANDMUM IS WAITING!" They heard Albus Potter, James' little brother, yelling from downstairs. So they walked down the stairs of Potter Manor.

"Where are we going?" James asked his little brother, who looked so much like there father.

"Grimmauld's Place." Albus said.

"Some of the cousin's are going to be there." Lily said, James watched her red hair bobbing over to them.

"I think so." Lily nodded.

Molly was standing at the fireplace waiting for the kids. Lily looked over at her brother and her cousin. They had the same look, which could only mean that chaos was about to happen.

"Wait Grandmum. Albus I need to show you something." Lily said, and pulled him away.

"What's wrong Lils?" Albus asked, but Lily didn't answer. She just dragged him as if he was a doll.

Lily pulled a purse out from under her bed and shoved it into Albus' hands.

"Shrink it! It has to be able to fit in a sock." Lily demanded. For a ten year old, she could demand things very easily.

"_Reducio_." Albus said, the pink purse became small.

"Thanks. Now come on." Lily said. She ran down the stairs with Albus running after her.

James and Fred had already gone through the Floo. Molly was waiting for them.

"Everything ok?" Molly asked them.

"Yes Grandmum." Lily smiled. "You said we are going to Grimmauld's Place right?"

"Yes Lily."

"Ok. Meet you there." Lily smiled, and grabbed some Floo. "NUMBER 12, GRIMMAULD'S PLACE!" Lily yelled. She was use to the sensation of using Floo Powder so it didn't bother her. Stepping out of the fireplace, she brushed her gold dress off, which had soot all over it. A second later Albus came out of the fireplace. He too brushed off his clothes, then ruffled his hair making the soot fly out of it. Lily slid her had through her hair. There Grandmum didn't come, but she was going back to the Burrow.

Lily walked into the house, and she saw turquoise hair in the kitchen.

"TEDDY!" She yelled a big smile on her face.

"Squirt!" Teddy said. He picked her up and spun her around. When he put her down she went over and hugged everyone else.

Victoire was there, Lucy, Hugo, and Rose. Along with herself, Albus, James, and Fred.

Everyone was outside. Lily and Albus joined them and Teddy and Victoire joined them not to long after.

Everyone was up on the brooms, the only ones on the floor was Fred and James. Which was weird, they were always up on the brooms when they had a chance. Actually they were always the center of attention. It was not normal for them to be on the ground. Teddy flew above them; he saw a glint of gold. Knowing, or at least having a good guess, what it was he flew down. The kids all followed him, thinking that it was time to go inside.

As he dismounted the broom he tripped, and his hair changed colors. Each time he fell it always changed, it was annoying, but he got use to it.

"James, Fred, where did you get that?"

"This?" James asked, pulling up the Time Turner.

"Yes that."

"I found it." James shrugged.

"Where?"

"What does it matter it's mine?"

"Where did you get it?"

"It doesn't matter Teddy, James found it. It's his!" Fred said.

"Where did you find it?" Teddy growled.

"What are you doing with dad's Time Turner?" Lily asked walking up to them.

"You took from Harry?" Teddy asked.

"I _found _it." James corrected.

"Did you _find _it in your dad's drawers in his office?" Teddy asked, growing annoyed quickly.

"So what if we did?" Fred asked.

"He stole, and Time-Turner can be extremely dangerous!" Teddy snagged it from James, but when he turned around, the broom was there. The Time Turner flew up and when it fell, it happened to fall on the one part of outside that was cement.

At first nothing happened. But suddenly a green smoke was coming out of it, circling all the kids, with a smell of dirty diapers. It immobilized all the kids, not one of them could move. With a very faint pop, one by one, they disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I know this has been done before, but as I said, I am really into writing Time Travel at the moment. Review and tell me what you thought about it, should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2: Where are we?

**Disclaimer: Nope, i still dont own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Then, once again, with a faint pop, they appeared again. But they were on a floor, as cold as ice. They were thrown on top of one another. Teddy was at the very bottom of the group. He felt the pressure lifting. He sighed, but he heard them fall again.

"Who are you?" Teddy heard a voice ask. Lifting his head, he saw that it was a question directed to him. There were wands, and each was pointing at him, maybe just because he looked like the oldest. He just hoped that they wouldn't use there wands on any of his cousins.

Teddy cleared his head by shaking it. He got up, and inspected the people around him. The one that asked a question looked rather old he had a long gray beard, half-moon spectacles, and piercing blue eyes. Another man on the old mans left had graying sandy brown hair and he looked very tired. The women on the old man's right has bubble-gum pink hair, she looked serious.

Teddy swallowed heavily, "T-Teddy Lupin."

"How did you get here?" The old man asked.

Taking a deep, calming breath he said, "A Time-Turner. I think we fell into the past though."

"How?" Another man that Teddy hadn't seen, came out of the shadows. He had greasy black hair, a hook nosed, and a sneer that it looked like he practiced quiet a few times. "A Time-Turner is only meant to go back a few hours, not years."

"It must not be the same for a broken Time-Turner." Teddy said. "For we had a Time-Turner, but er- it broke." He ended lamely.

"Broke?" The hooked nose man asked, eyebrows raised. "Liar." He said.

"No it broke. I tripped on my broom." Teddy said. He felt like a little kids telling his parents that he took more candy then he was suppose too.

As the people talked, he walked over to his family. "Is everyone Ok?" He asked crouching down, for none of them wanted to get up.

There was faint 'yes's' from them. Satisfied, he stood back up.

"I still say he is lying." The hooked nose man said.

"That's because you don't think anyone ever tells the truth." Another man said. He must have just walked out of a room; he had long black hair, and friendly eyes. Two other people walked out of the room. Teddy didn't even have to guess who they were; it was obviously a younger version of Grandmum Molly and Granddad Arthur.

Teddy didn't feel like everyone thinking he was a liar, so he thought to say something. At times like this he was glad that he learned about his Godfather's past.

"You are Severus Snape, am I correct?" Teddy asked. Snape was the one that he knew the most, well not the most, but a good amount about.

"That is correct." Snape sneered.

"You want me to show that I am not a liar. I can." Teddy cleared his throat. "You, Severus Snape, are the number one enemy on the Marauder's. You took up the nickname Half-Blood Prince. You had made the spell Sectumsempra, and many more. And you loved Lily Potter, back then know as Lily Evans. You were also best friends with Lily Evans up until fifth year, when you called her a you-know-what. But you still love her, even though she is gone. Is that enough evidence for you?"

Snape's face remained emotionless, though it was obvious that he was in shock.

"You say that you got here from a broken Time-Turner, am I correct?" The old man asked.

"Correct." Teddy nodded.

"Do you have it with you?"

"No I do not Sir." Teddy said then feeling the need to explain what happened he continued. "When it broke then we were engulfed with a horrid smell, and no one could move. The next thing we know we were here."

"I see." The old man said. He looked at Teddy, and he left as though he was being X-Rayed, then Teddy realized who this man was. Dumbledore. "Well, I think we should go into the dining room." He said, then walked away. The adults followed. Teddy stayed with his cousins though, seeing as they were still on the floor.

Teddy helped everyone up. Victoire, Lucy, Fred, James, Rose, and Albus, Hugo, Lily. Teddy beckoned for everyone to follow him. Looking around as they walked into the Dining room, he realized that it was the Order of Phoenix head-quarters they were at. Grimmauld's Place.

There were other people in the room. Bill Weasley, The man and women that Teddy just realized was his parents, which hurt him to see. Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Molly and Arthur Weasley, and Dumbledore. But what surprised him more was that there were their parents like Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Fred and George Weasley.

Dumbledore was in the center of one side of the table. The kids, the future's parents, were sitting in the back. Quietly murmuring to each other.

Teddy sat straight across from Dumbledore, Lily on Teddy's lap, because she was the most horrified, well her and Hugo, but Hugo had said that only baby's sat on people's lap. On Teddy's left was Victoire, Fred, then James at the end. On Teddy's right was Hugo, Rose, Albus, then Lucy.

"Now, if you please, I think we should get to know you time-travelers." Dumbledore said, scanning everyone with his blue eyes. "Who would like to go first?"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Next chapter is up! Let's celebrate by clicking the little review button, and telling it what you thought of this chapter. But, I shouldnt forget to say thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter. Thanks _klinews_,_ Aria657_, and _penguincrazy_.**


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling own's Harry Potter, i dont.**

**A/N: This chapter has French in it, so if anything is spelled incorrectly i am sorry, and feel free to correct me.**

* * *

"_Now, if you please, I think we should get to know you time-travelers." Dumbledore said, scanning everyone with his blue eyes. "Who would like to go first?"_

"I will go first." Victoire said. Everyone in the room was looking at her. "I am Victoire Weasley."

"And who might your parents be?" Dumbledore asked.

"Bill Weasley, and Fleur Delacour" Victoire said.

Everyone looked at Bill, who was sitting at the table. He was secretly smiling. That French girl was cute.

"The French girl from the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes." Victoire smiled.

"So are you French?" Bill asked.

"Bien sûr que je suis, ma maman fait aussi partie de Vélane, qui me fait trop partie de Vélane."

(**Of course I am, my mama is also part Veela, which makes me part Veela too.**)

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Pouvez-vous ne comprenez pas?" Victoire laughed.

(**Can you not understand?)**

Sirius huffed, and crossed his arms.

"Je vais prendre ça pour un non." Victoire smiled.

**(I will take that as a no.)**

The kids laughed, both future and past.

"Is that all?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Sir." Victoire said, sitting back down.

James and Fred II both got up.

"Me first!" James yelled.

"No me!" Fred II yelled.

"Go together!" Teddy growled.

"Well, I am James Sirius Potter." James smiled, waved, and bowed.

Remus and Sirius both shared amused looks.

"And I am his best friend, and his cousin Fred Weasley II." Fred II said, bowing first then waving.

That got some laughs out of the past people.

"Parents?" Dumbledore asked.

"Mine is the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry 'the awesome' Potter." James said gesturing to Harry, "And my mum is the loud, but I love her anyway Ginny Potter, though I think right now she is still a Weasley." James said smiling to his mum.

"You are together?" Fred and George asked, glaring at the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry just ignored the question, of course they aren't together!

"You're my Best Mate! You can't date, let along marry, my little sister!" Ron yelled.

"I can date whom ever I want." Ginny glared at her brothers.

"My parent's are George 'The Holeyness' Weasley." Fred II and the future kids smirked at what Fred II said, but the past people didn't get it. "And my mum is Angelina 'The flyer' Johnson."

"You married my girlfriend?" Fred yelled.

George just shrugged.

"Lily you can go." Teddy said. She nodded, but very shyly.

"I'm Lily Luna Potter." She said in a quiet voice. Albus, wanted to help her so he joined in.

"I'm Albus Potter." Albus said.

"Harry, he looks like he could be your clone!" Ron said.

"I noticed." Harry said. It was true; he had been watching the boy since he entered the room.

"Al! Say your _full _name!" James yelled at him.

"I don't want to!" Albus said.

"Say it!" James demanded.

"Fine. I'm Albus Severus Potter." Albus said.

There were gasp from the past kids and even some of the adults. Snape was startled to hear his name. No less from Potter.

"Why, in the name of Merlin did you name your kids Severus?" Sirius yelled to Harry.

"How would I know?" Harry said.

"Poor kid. You have a horrible middle name." Sirius said.

"It's not horrible." Albus muttered. "Severus, was the bravest man that dad knew."

It was quiet, but everyone heard it. The twins snorted, along with Sirius. Snape looked beyond himself with confusion. And the rest of the past kids were looked at Harry like he was crazy.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, pulling the attention back to himself.

"You are related to James?" Dumbledore asked.

The two of them nodded.

Albus sat back down, and Lily burst into tears for no reason. Well, it might have been because of she hated having all the attention on herself. Teddy held onto her.

Rose stood up, and she got her brother to stand up too.

Everyone looked at Hermione and Ron. For these kids looked like them both, the girl like Hermione, the boy like Ron.

"I am Rose Weasley, and this is my brother Hugo Weasley." Rose said. "Our parents are Hermione Wea- Granger, and Ron Weasley. And Hugo usually isn't like this, but he is a bit scared right now."

With that the two of them sat down. Molly and Arthur looked excited, so many grandkids! But Dumbledore noticed one of the kids trying to hide themselves.

"Your turn." Dumbledore said softly to the red head trying to hide herself. She looked about fifteen, Dumbledore hardly saw shy fifteen year olds.

Slowly the girl stood. "I am Lucy Weasley." She said in a voice that was quieter then Lily's.

"Who are your parents?" Dumbledore asked.

Lucy looked around; she knew they would take it hard. Her father told her that he left the family, and didn't return for three years.

"Percy and Audrey Weasley" Was all she said, and then she sat back down, hiding her face.

The Weasley past kids growled at his name, along with Arthur, but Molly just had silent sobs.

"Well that was everyone." Teddy said. He sent down Lily on the chair, which had fallen asleep, and went over to Lucy, who looked ready to cry. But tripped, on a chair, and his stupid hair turned sandy brown.

Tonks smiled, she doesn't see many Metamorphmagus. Though, he was also the only who hasn't said who he was.

He pretended that nothing happened and went over to Lucy.

"It's ok Lu; you know that your dad comes back. No one here knows that though. That is the way that it is thought to be." Teddy said so only she could hear him, while hugging her.

"B-but wh- wh- what about M-M-Molly II?" Lucy asked.

"She's going to be fine Lu, nothing is going to happen."

Lucy looked up, she cleaned her face. And she gave him a watery smile, "You think so?" She asked.

"No," Teddy said. "I know so."

Walking back, this time he tripped over his own bloody feet. And again, the stupid hair change.

He picked back up Lily and sat her on his lap. Teddy looked only at Dumbledore; he was refusing to look at his parents. It was hurting to much to look at them. And the more he did, the more he wanted to go.

"You forgot yourself." Sirius said.

* * *

**A/N: Again I say, feel free to correct any incorrect spelling for the French. I used Google Translations, and I just dont think some things are correct. Review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Thanks to my reviewers, _bloomandsky2135_, _DeeJeezy_, _penguincrazy_, _XandraLynne_, and _tez-chan_. **


	4. Chapter 4: Talking with the Family

**Disclaimer: Nope, I didnt own Harry Potter yesterday. I dont own Harry Potter today.**

* * *

"_You forgot yourself." Sirius said._

Teddy sighed. It hurt too much, but he needs to be an example, stupid being the oldest makes you the most responsible.

"Teddy Remus Lupin. My parents are Dora Tonks and Remus Lupin." Teddy said in a strong voice, only looking at his parents for a second.

There was a silence of shock. Then Sirius' face broke into a large grin.

"MOONY YOU GOT YOURSELF A GIRLFRIEND! AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS MY COUSIN!" Sirius yelled.

Remus turned bright red. Which was stupid to do, because it just made Sirius laugh even harder.

"So that's why your hair changed colors?" Tonks asked Teddy.

"Yeah." Teddy nodded. But not even looked at her, he was playing with Lily's hair. She had fallen asleep on him.

Victoire gave him a hug. "It's going to be OK Ted. You make it obvious if you don't look at them."

"I know Vic, but it's just hard. Everyone else has a parent here." Teddy said.

"Not everyone." Victoire reminded him.

"That's true. And she is lost, she envy's her sister."

"True, she follows her around everywhere."

"Yeah, but Molly was sick, that's why she had to come. Though she fought with Percy, it was a funny battle. She was saying how her sister needs her." Teddy smiled. Then looked at Victoire seriously. "You did it again."

"Did what?" Victoire asked smirking.

"Making me feel better, even when I just felt horrid."

"I have a charm of doing that, don't I?"

No one was really noticing the exchange between Fleur and Teddy, besides Bill. James and Fred II went to there separate parents. But they kept throwing glances to each other. Albus too was with his parents. Rose had gotten Hugo to come over to their parents. Lucy looked like she might have calmed down a bit, but she was still looking around hopelessly. Dumbledore looked like he was murmuring to himself. Snape was watching Harry, still thinking about what the kid said about him. Tonks was with Remus and Sirius was teasing the two of them. And Molly and Arthur were smiling at all there Grandkids.

Molly walked over to Teddy, and Victoire went over to her dad.

"Hello Teddy." She said, taking Victories' seat.

"Hello Grandmum."

"We sure have a lot of Grandkids." Molly said looking around then to Lily.

"Everyone here but me."

"But you?"

"Well, I do count you as one. Of course, but not blood. By marriage soon, maybe." Teddy added under his breath.

Lucy looked over at Teddy, and saw that he was with someone, and went back to crying.

"Oh dear." Molly said, "Is she ok?"

"Scared." Teddy said. "She knows that her dad left you guys at the moment. So she's just scared to be around all the family. Plus I heard all the past kids growling, not at her, but at the name of her dad."

"We have nothing against her, oh goodness, doesn't she know that?" Molly asked.

"Probably not. But that is actually only half of the problem. Her sister is sick, and she wanted to be with her, but her dad wouldn't let her. Even though it was just a simple potion she needs. Lucy follows her around everywhere, you could go and say that she envy's her."

"Oh, may I go to her?" Molly asked.

"Sure, it might make her feel better." Teddy said.

Molly went over to Lucy and Arthur joined her.

Teddy watched Sirius teasing his parents, he smiled. His father was totally flushed, and his mum was pointing a wand at Sirius. Teddy aimed his wand under the table at Sirius, and put a silencing charm on him.

"Apologize!" Tonks told him. When Sirius didn't talk then Remus got over the shock and helped Tonks curse him. Teddy was having trouble not laughing. Neither his mother nor father realized that he couldn't talk. Sirius saw him laughing and glared at him.

"Apologize!" Remus yelled. Sirius was looking at them and pointing as his mouth, then over to Teddy, whose eyes were watering because it was just too funny.

Remus and Tonks both realized that he couldn't talk, and they joined in Teddy's laughing. Sirius pouted. Finally the spell lifted, and Sirius just glared at Teddy.

"It was funny Padfoot." Teddy said. But with that commotion, Teddy noticed that Snape left.

"Teddy?" Lily was stirring. Teddy had forgotten that she was there. That was why Sirius hadn't cursed him yet. She was still in his arms.

"Yes Lils?" Teddy asked.

"I had a bad dream."

"What was it?"

"James took a Time-Turner from daddy's study then we got stuck in the past."

"Uh Lils, I don't know how to tell you this, but that wasn't a dream."

"What?" She asked, she sounded scared.

"I'm sorry Little Lily." Teddy said, hugging her.

"Where is Hugo?"

"With his parents. You want to go with yours?"

"Sure." She said then went off to Harry and Ginny.

Realizing that it was only Lily making Sirius not curse him, non-verbally, Teddy put up a Shield Charm. It was times like these that he was glad that he was over age.

Molly and Arthur were with Lucy still, but Lucy looked a lot better. But so did Molly, probably finding out that Percy would be back soon.

"TED!" James called. Teddy got up and went over to him, though a chair literally pushed itself out, making him trip. Knowing that it was Sirius, Teddy muttered 'Petrificus Totalus' to Sirius. And Teddy was laughing when he fell out of his chair.

"Yeah James?" Teddy asked walking over to him.

"So you are Remus and Tonks' kid." Harry said.

"I had already guessed Tonks. You fell over and your hair kept changing." Ginny smirked.

"Yeah, I get her awesome power, but along with that I get her ability to fall over on things that aren't even there." Teddy said.

"I know this is a stupid question, but how bad is Voldemort in your time?" Harry asked as though he has been waiting to ask it for awhile.

"Who's Vold- Voldroid?" Lily asked.

"Who- is he _gone _in your time?" Harry asked.

Teddy shrugged.

"Who is he?" Lily asked.

"A bad guy." Albus whispered to her.

"Oooooh." Lily said nodding.

The talking went on for a while, it wasn't until Hugo had fallen, where he stood, asleep, that they realized it was almost one in the morning.

Teddy sighed and picked up Hugo, he was ok.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Teddy asked the past people.

"Sharing rooms." Molly said.

"Ok, but I _have _to be in the room with James!" Fred II said.

"Ok, any other groupings?" Molly asked. When no one answered she nodded. "Fine, Fred, George, Fred II, James, Albus, Harry, Hugo, Teddy and Ron can go into the room that Harry and Ron were sharing. I'll put camp beds, and have it extend. Hermione, Ginny, Rose, Lucy, Lily, and Victoire in the room that Ginny and Hermione were sharing, same with you for the guys.

Molly walked up the stairs, stopped in the girls room, and put a spell around it and waved her wand and some more camp beds came up, and settled on the floor. The girls all went into that room and fell onto a bed.

Then into the boys room and she did the same thing. And the boys went onto there beds.

Not one of the kids were tired, besides Hugo who was already asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Here is another chapter for you. I hope that you enjoyed it, tell me in the reviews about it. Thank you to the people who reviewed already, _XandraLynne, bloomandsky2135, TwiLoco, penguincrazy, Ashlyyy1234, Wolfmilk, _and _Memory._**


	5. Chapter 5: Girl's Room

**Dislaimer: Sorry, I am not J.K Rowling... Therefore I do not own Harry Potter...**

* * *

*Girl's Room*

In the girl's room, they were all sitting on the beds set out for them, but Lily felt something in her sock, and she remembered the purse.

"I'll be back!" Lily said, she pulled the purse out of her sock and pulled out five sets of clothes. She ran into the boy's room.

"Lils? What are you doing in here?" Albus asked.

"Here." Lily said, handing her brother the clothes.

"How did you get our clothes Lily?" Teddy asked.

"I knew that James and Fred II were probably going to do something stupid. I saw there smirks before we went to Grimmauld's, so I grabbed my purse that has clothes in it. Al shrunk it for me, and Auntie Hermione put a charm on it so that it became bigger then it looks." Lily said.

"You know, I _do _remember Aunt Hermione asking for a week worth of clothes that must have been what it was for." Fred said.

"Duh!" Lily said. "Well, I better get back. Bye." Lily then just left the room.

"Why did you leave Lils?" Rose asked when she came back in.

"To give the boys there clothes." Lily told her.

"How-?"

"Auntie Hermione and Albus helped."

"Now it makes sense"

"Sorry, but what did I help with?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, uhh-" Lily said, still not really like talking to her parents and aunts younger version.

"Lily's its ok. You can talk." Lucy said; who has been able to talk more since she talked with her Grand's.

"Well, James and Fred II are like Uncle George and Fred, they are brothers pretty much. And when we were leaving the house, I saw them doing there 'we-are-about-to-do-something-stupid' glance. So I had Auntie Hermione do a spell on my purse that made it bigger without it looked it. And Al shrunk it. In the purse were clothes for if something like this happened." As Lily was talking she pulled out all the girls clothes. She gave it to Rose and Lucy, and noticed that Victoire wasn't here.

"Excuse us." Lucy said, they all went into the bathroom to change, then came back.

"You _knew _this was going to happen?" Ginny asked when they sat back down. "Fred and George aren't that predictable."

"No, I thought that they were going to get us lost or doing something like calling the Knights Bus and tell them to go to America or something like that. But this is still a stupid thing to do."

"Were we with you?" Hermione asked, "Well, older us?"

Rose shook her head, "No, Teddy was watching all of us. You all had to go to work. And Auntie Ginny was off at a Quidditch game. You, Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, and Uncle Percy were off at the Ministry. And Uncle George was at WWW."

"WWW?" Ginny asked.

"Weasleys' Wizards Wheeze" Lily said. "A joke shop."

"They opened a joke shop?" Ginny asked, "That would make them happy."

"It open's next year, I think." Lucy said.

"There you guys are." Victoire said walking in.

"Where were you Vic?" Rose asked.

She didn't answer, instead she just smiled mischievously. Lily handed Victoire her clothes, and she left for a second and was back quickly.

"You need to stop being around Louis, Fred, and James." Lily said, knowing those three boys always make that face.

"I can't stop being around Louis, he's my little brother." Victoire said. "And James and Fred come around too much, I pick things up."

"Louis? Bill has two kids?" Ginny asked.

"Three. I'm the oldest of them, then there is Dominique, but she is well-"

"Evil?" Lily said.

"Nique isn't evil," Victoire said, "Then my little brother is Louis."

"I wish Scorp would have come with us, he would have made things more interesting." Rose sighed.

"_More interesting_? Rose! We are 23 years into the past! It can't get more interesting!" Lily yelled.

"By interesting, she means someone to snog." Lucy smirked.

"Who's Scorp?" Hermione asked, suddenly interested.

"A- a friend." Rose stuttered, she still hadn't even told her mother yet, she knew he father would act up.

"That you snog?" Hermione said.

"Oh give it up Rose! Molly has said that she see's you!" Lucy yelled.

"Molly?" Ginny asked.

"My sister." Lucy said.

"Who is this Scorp?" Hermione asked, annoyed now that they keep coming away from the subject.

"Scorpius Malfoy." Lily said, then imitated kissing noises.

"Sorry, I thought you said _Malfoy_." Ginny said, "I must have heard wrong."

"No, Malfoy. They have been going out since the middle of their first year." Victoire said. "What I hear things?" Victoire added, for Rose was glaring at her.

"Have you told Ron?" Hermione asked.

"You're not mad?" Rose asked surprised.

"Of course not, though I still have 3 more years with his father, so he may just become worse."

"Well, no, you and Dad don't know. But Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny know, and they said that Dad would take it bad."

"He would." Hermione agreed. "So, when did Ron and I get together?"

Victoire smirked and had trouble not laughing; her and Teddy were the only two who knew _exactly _how they got together.

"I think it was the end of your seventh year." Rose said, "Though Uncle Harry did say that in your sixth year you became closer."

"Yeah, after he got poised." Victoire said, but she spoke a bit too loud.

"RON GOT POISED?" Hermione and Ginny yelled.

"Yeah, but you and him were fighting because he was dating another girl." Rose said.

"What other girl?" Ginny asked. "Who else would go out with him?"

"Lavender Brown. But dad secretly told me it was just to get you jealous." Rose smirked.

"He dated her?" Hermione asked. _Her _room mate, to make her jealous? Hermione doesn't even care much for her roommates.

Ginny let Rose and Hermione talk, while Ginny turned to Lily.

"So are you in Hogwarts yet?" Ginny asked.

"No, next year though."

"What Houses are your brothers in?"

"James is in Gryffindor, and Albus is in Ravenclaw. I want to be in Hufflepuff though."

"Any family in Slytherin?"

"Yes, Dominique."

"I heard that your middle name was Luna. Why?"

"Auntie Luna is a good friend; she comes around all the time with Lorcan and Lysander when they aren't off looking for creatures."

"She is?" Ginny asked, she never really thought that Luna would become a good friend. She is just a friend.

"Oh yeah, but you are going into your fourth year right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then you become friends this year."

"That's cool." Ginny said then looked over at the two other girls. "So what houses are you two in?"

"I'm out of Hogwarts, but I was in Gryffindor." Victoire said.

"Yeah, with your boyfriends." Lily smirked, but said only so Victoire could hear. "And I am in Hufflepuff." Lucy said.

"Really, I would have expected for _his _kid to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

"My sister is in Ravenclaw." Lucy said.

"You are all Weasley's aren't you?" Ginny asked.

"I'm a Potter, but as you are my mum, yes." Lily said.

"Well, you all have broken the tradition. Weasley's have been in Gryffindor for a long time. And never one in Slytherin." Ginny said.

"Yeah, well no Weasley's have ever been as evil as Dominique." Lily said.

"Lily! Niniqe isn't evil!" Victoire said.

"Then why did she get into Slytherin the moment the Hat touched her head?"

"Just because you are in Slytherin doesn't make you evil!"

"It can't, isn't Roses boyfriend in Slytherin?" Ginny asked.

"Scorp? No! He's a Ravenclaw. He is best friends with Al."

"Are you serious? A Malfoy in Ravenclaw? His father must have been happy about that."

"He really wasn't. Al said that he got a Howler, but after awhile his dad got over it."

"Oh, and I was wondering, when do me and Harry get together?" Ginny asked.

"Sixth year, but then you broke up. And got back together after Dad's seventh year." Lily said. Victoire again smirked, nothing like that. Well, more vague, not all the details.

"I think it's time for us to get to bed." Hermione said.

"I do to." Victoire said.

They all fell onto there bed and fell asleep as soon as there heads hit the pillow.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here is this chapter. I will post the next chapter as well, seeing as they go together. Hope you enjoyed and review please. Thank you to _bloomandsky2135_, _penguincrazy_, and _tez-chan_ who reviewed on the last chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Boy's Room

**Disclaimer: I am not now, nor have I ever owned Harry Potter.**

* * *

*Boy's Room*

"Ok, so first thing is first, pranks." Fred said.

"How many have you done?" George asked.

Right when Fred II and James were about to talk then Lily walked in. It surprised all the guys.

"Lils? What are you doing in here?" Albus asked, he was the only one that wasn't as surprised that Lily came.

"Here." Lily said, handing her brother the clothes. Albus was surprised that she threw the clothes at him, but he set them in a pile.

"How did you get our clothes Lily?" Teddy asked.

"I knew that James and Fred II were probably going to do something stupid." James and Fred II both glared at her, but she ignored it. "I saw there smirks before we went to Grimmauld's, so I grabbed my purse that has clothes in it. Al shrunk it for me, and Auntie Hermione put a charm on it so that it became bigger then it looks." Lily said.

"You know, I _do _remember Aunt Hermione asking for a week worth of clothes that must have been what it was for." Fred said, still glaring at her.

"Duh!" Lily said. "Well, I better get back. Bye." Lily then just left the room.

"That's a nice sister you got there." Ron smirked.

"She's a mini mum.' James said. "It's horrible!"

"A mini Ginny, yes, that is horrible."

"James, Lils not that bad. Ok, she can be annoying, but she isn't a mini mum. If she was then she would use the Bat-Boogie-Hex that she uses on Uncle George for giving you more things for your pranks." Albus said.

"That is true." James said.

"How many times do I get hit with that?" George asked.

"About once a week." Fred II said.

"So am I single?" Fred asks, noticing that no one is ever mentioning him.

"Yeah." James said without missing a beat.

"Is WWW up yet?" Fred II asked.

"How do you-"

"-know about that?"

"So I take that as a no." Fred II said.

"Wait-"

"-is it-"

"-a shop-"

"-in the future?"

"Where do you think me and James get our things for our pranks?" Fred II asked.

"They are your best customers" Albus said, who was just watching them talk. He was avoiding his dad's eyes, because he was still a little shocked of how much he looked like him.

Harry moved over to Albus, but not to stare, to talk.

"Albus, how _did _Ginny and I get together? And how am I still alive, because I know that I would have been killed from the older Weasley's." Harry asked, but only so Albus could hear him.

"You didn't tell us _exactly _how. I think only Teddy knows. But from what I understand you and Mum got together in your sixth year. Only Uncle Ron knew, but you two broke up at the end of the year. I don't know why though, because each time I ask you, you avoid answering, and so does mum. But I guess you must have gotten together after your seventh year." Albus said.

"Another question, why in the name of Merlin did I give you the name Severus?" Harry asked.

"Like I said, and I know that you heard, you told me he was the, and I quote 'The Bravest Man I knew'." Albus said.

"When did I tell you this, and why?"

"You told me on my first train ride to Hogwarts, and because I was scared of being in Slytherin."

"Are you in Slytherin?"

"Would it make any difference?"

Harry thought for a moment, would he treat his kids different if they were in Slytherin. Harry shook his head. "No it doesn't. It wouldn't."

"Well, I'm not in Slytherin. But I am in Ravenclaw."

"What about your siblings? My other kids?"

"James is a Gryffindor, he said the Hat demanded for him to be in there the second the Hat touched his head. Lily on the other hand says that she wants to go into Hufflepuff."

"You three don't want to be together?" Harry asked.

"It's not that we don't want to. It's that we are three different people. James is crazy about pranking, I think going to school is for learning and not pranking, and Lily thinks that friends are the best above everything. So we kinda already knew that we would be in different houses. But all the Weasleys and Potter are all spread out."

"They are? Wait _all_ how many of you are there?"

"Twelve plus Teddy is thirteen plus the two Scamander's is fifteen, so there are fifteen of us. There you are Teddy! Where'd you go?" Albus said.

"Off." Was all Teddy said, Albus hated one word responses'. Teddy then walked over to the group of pranksters.

"Wait, who are the Scamander's?" Harry asked.

"Luna's kids. Luna Lovegood, remember her?"

"Al, he hasn't become friends with her yet." Teddy said.

"Oh, well she's a good family friend."

"So fifteen, and only six of them don't have the surname Weasley." Harry said.

"Yeah, but they are all family to us."

"Any in Slytherin? Any Weasley?"

"Er- yes. Victoire's sister, Dominique."

"I don't remember a Dominique."

"That's because she didn't come. She refuses to be around us."

"She's Bill's?"

"Yeah."

"Oh wow. What year?"

"Seventh."

"You are all spread out?"

"Yeah, we have graduates, and we have ones that haven't even started"

"Who else hasn't started beside Lily?"

"Hugo, he's the same age as Lils, and Uncle Ron's kids. And Lysander and Lorcan Scamander, they are twins and a year younger then Lils and Hugo."

The guys were up for hours, and they didn't go to bed until four in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: Hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Review's are highly welcomed!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Magical Field

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter, the amazing J.K owns him...**

* * *

Teddy and Victoire walked downstairs together, not really thinking that anyone would be awake.

"How long did you stay up Teddy?" Victoire asked him, noticing that he seemed too tired to keep control of his Powers, because his hair kept changing colors and lengths, and his eyes looked like rainbows.

"F-f-four." Teddy yawned.

"You only slept for three and a half hours!"

"Mhm."

"Git." Victoire said, hitting him in the head.

"Ow." Teddy said rubbing his head were Victoire hit him.

"That's what your get for staying up!"

"I had eight other people in the room; I couldn't just go to bed."

"You were the oldest, yes you could have!"

"What ever."

"You're awake!" Someone said from inside the Dining Room. Molly Weasley was in there.

"Yeah, but this git only slept for three and a half hours." Victoire said.

Molly watched Teddy's hair changing; there were some strands of pink, blue, brown, green, purple, and black. She smiled, then she went over and bustled over to make the two kids coffee.

"How long did you stay awake?" Teddy asked.

"Half an hour, maybe an hour." Victoire said.

"What, you didn't have anything to talk about?"

"We did, but we weren't going to stay awake for all hours. Anyway, today we have to try and find a way home."

"Do you have any ideas?" Molly asked, giving them the coffee.

"Not one." Victoire said. "I don't know any time travel ways of communication."

"There has to be some way." Teddy said.

"I was wondering, well a few things, first where did Uncle Harry get the Time-Turner in the first place. And second, Uncle Harry had said that all the Time-Turners got broken in his fifth year with that battle, but this didn't happen, why did it now?" Victoire said, but only so Teddy could hear. Molly, sensing that they wanted privacy, walked off.

"I knew that Harry had a Time-Turner, I was kind of listening to the conversation about them, and from what I understood, Kingsley had given it to him." Teddy said, going back to normal tones.

"But why?"

"That part I don't know. I just knew that he got one from him. As for the battle that had happened, maybe because- those haven't been used yet."

"So the one that broke would have been used?" Victoire asked, trying to understand.

"I think so; I think it might have actually gone back to the time it was last used. But I don't actually think anyone had used it, especially to come back to this time."

"What else happened this year? All I know of was the battle."

"The battle, Sirius' death, Voldemort coming into the open." Teddy said, listing the things off.

"The beginning of the year."

"Dementor attack, and the Hearing, but I think they both already happened. Anyway, back to the matter, how do we get back?" Teddy asked.

"A Time-Turner?" Victoire suggested.

"Vic, there are problems with that. One, they go back _hours _not years. Two, we aren't even born yet, we can't go into the Ministry. I don't get born for about another three years, and you don't get born for about another five."

"You have points there. What else?" Victoire asked, "What about that Dumbledore?"

"I rather not, it's weird enough being here, when about a few of these people are dead."

"That's true. I wish we could stop those deaths, though."

"No Vic! We can't interfere! If we change even one Death, it could change the future as we know it!"

"How much could it change?"

"So much. I know Harry hasn't told many people about the battle. But I got the Pensive; I was able to watch some what of what happened. It's like if we stop Snape's deaths then Harry wouldn't have been able to realize that he had to sacrifice himself to Voldemort. If we stop Uncle Fred's death, then Fred II and Roxanne wouldn't have been born. Dumbledore's death, then the Final Battle would have been pushed farther and that could stop all of you guys from being born! Do you see what I mean? We can't interfere!"

"I guess I see what you mean. But we have already said who are parents are, won't that change things?"

"From the moment we said who our parents were I planned to Obliviate them. Erase this, and put a false memory in there heads. But it will have to wait until we find a way back."

"If we do." Victoire said under her breath.

"We will Vic. You know we will. It's just going to take some time." Teddy said, giving her a little kiss.

"Your right." Victoire smiled.

"I know I am."

Then people started to come downstairs, Molly came back in and began making breakfast. Though the first few people were the future kids.

"Why are only you guys awake?" Molly asked, noticing who was already there. Lucy, Hugo, Albus, Rose, and Lily.

"We get up early, so we can say bye to our parents." Lily said. "James and Fred II are never up though."

"I thought seven fifty was a normal time to be up." Albus shrugged.

"What's today's date?" Lucy asked.

"August 12th." Molly said.

"The hearing." Teddy and Victoire said to each other.

Ten more minutes when Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred II, and James walked in. Fred and George entered with a CRACK.

Right away, the future kids could fell the tension. The younger one's looked confused but Teddy smiled.

"I don't like the tension, so I'm just going to say, if you want me to." Teddy said.

None of the past people had to ask what he meant, but the future kids were about too. The past people all looked at him.

"Of course he get's off! Dumbledore comes to the rescue and helps him." Teddy said.

Everyone suddenly felt better, the tension disappeared.

"What do you mean?" Lily and Hugo asked.

"Harry's hearing. The Dementors, the reason that the Potter's go over to Uncle Dudley's house every Christmas."

"Oh." Lily said.

"I wish that the Dementor's would have gotten Uncle Dudley." Albus said. "Lizzie is mean."

"Don't say that!" Victoire yelled at him.

"Sorry." Albus said, shrinking in his seat.

The past people were too happy to listen to what the future kids were saying to each other. They all ate happily, then James and Fred II looked at each other and said,

"Well I'm going to go and fly." Then they went off outside Grimmauld's Place.

"Idiots." Victoire said. But the rest of the kids went off to follow. After a moment Teddy and Victoire followed as well. Teddy and Victoire threw the Dissinlusment Charm on everyone and they went off walking.

"You guy's do know that you shouldn't have done that right?" Teddy asked Fred II and James.

Teddy didn't need to see them; he could just sense where they were.

"We do that every time we are at Grimmauld's Place." James shrugged.

"James, this is a different time, and you usually go into the backyard."

"Dad showed us a place up here." James said pointing ahead of them. "He said that he didn't find the place till after Hogwarts, but it's a good place."

Suddenly Lily had a broom in her hand, and was hovering above the ground.

"Wh- How did you get that?" Albus asked his little sister.

"The bag, you would be surprised at what I have in here." Lily said.

"What else do you have in there?" Rose asked.

"Book's, brooms, clothes, Dad's map, blankets, money, and other things." Lily said.

"And it _fit's _in there?" Lucy asked her cousin looking at the extremely small bag.

"Yep. It doesn't even weigh that much."

"How many brooms are in there?" Albus asked.

"Sixteen I think, one for each of us cousins, including the Scamander's and one extra."

"Wow, you can get prepared." Lucy said.

"I always have to be prepared for James' stupidity. I have food too, that doesn't need to be cooked, in case we were lost somewhere."

"HEY!" James yelled.

"Oh James, face it, you do stupid things." Lily and Albus said.

"What ever, we are here." James said.

Only the Potter's have been around here, so they weren't surprised. But everyone else was, including Teddy.

It was like a pit, it fell in far enough so someone could have a full Quidditch game without poking out of the top. There was grass all around; it looked like it might have just been cut. It might have been magical, because they knew that wasn't stairs there a second ago to get down.

James, Albus, and Lily had already begun walking down. One of them lifted the charm, for you could see all three of them. Teddy lifted the charm on the rest of them popped up. They all then walked down with Teddy and Victoire in the lead. Once they had gotten down, Lily set down broom's and flew up higher on hers. Fred II, James, Albus, and Rose grabbed a broom and flew up with Lily. Which left Teddy, Victoire, and Lucy on the ground. Three chairs conjured themselves and the three of them sat down. Lily left the bag on the ground, so Lucy dug through it. She found a book to read, _Hogwarts, A Revised History by Hermione Weasley_.

Victoire and Teddy just sat talking to each other.

They stayed like that for an hour.

"This- Is- Wicked!" A voice said from above them, it traveled down.

Teddy grabbed a broom, and drew his wand as he flew up.

"HOW DID YOU FIND US?" Teddy yelled in suprise, he saw his God-Father, Ron, Ginny, and the twins.

"We have our ways." Fred and George said mysteriously.

"I think the question is how did you guys get down?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Teddy said, he thought stairs and they showed up.

"Wicked." Ron said.

"I wonder if Sirius knew about this?" Harry mused.

"That's exactly what you said to us when you found this dad." James said, he too had flown up to them.

Fred and George saw brooms on the ground so they both ran down to get them.

"I found this?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. You showed me, Lils, and Al." James said. "Oh and by the way, good job with getting off from the suspension."

"How'd you-" Harry began but stopped in mid-sentence remembering that they are from the future. "Thanks."

Lily flew up, but stayed under James, and she threw three brooms up to him.

"Thanks Lils." James said, and handed a broom to his Mother, Father, and Uncle.

"Ginny can you even fly?" Ron asked his little sister.

"C- CAN SHE FLY? SHE FLEW FOR THE HOLYHEAD HARPIES! OF COURSE SHE CAN!" James yelled, surprised that his Uncle didn't know that.

"What position?" Ginny asked.

"Chaser." James said, "And a bloody good one. Though I do remember her saying that she can play Seeker too, but not as good as Dad."

"Cool." Ginny said, then she mounted the broom and off she went.

"I see you have found the magical field." Sirius said walking up; he was just a dog a second ago. Harry had just mounted the broom, so he jumped off it and pulled out his wand. Ron had already flown away watching his sister.

"Actually I didn't. Well, I guess I do in the future." Harry said.

"Lils, one more broom." James yelled down to her. She threw up another one, and James caught it with ease.

"Nice catch James." Sirius said. Sirius mounted onto the broom and flew down.

Teddy, Harry, and James all followed.

"How about a game of Quidditch?" Sirius asked.

* * *

**A/N: Gosh, I am glad that I was able to post today. I had school, then I had endless shopping to do! GRRRR! Anyway please review, and thank's to my reviewers. _KatieRose224, Disney-Princess-In-Disguise, SecretPain121208_, and _penguincrazy_ thanks :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Quidditch

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I _still _dont own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"_How about a game of Quidditch?" Sirius asked._

"Sure." The kids said.

"I'll be the commenter." Teddy said.

"Just like your dad." Sirius said.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm _always _Sirius." Sirius smirked. "But yes, he was the commenter."

"That's cool." Teddy said. "Anyway, if it is going to be a fair match then we need two chasers, a seeker, a keeper, and two beaters." Teddy said, looking at the past people. "So you agree?"

"Yes we do." Sirius said.

"Ok, well I better help set up our team. Pick a captain, for your team also." Teddy said then walked back to the other kids. "Guy's, we need two chasers, a seeker, a keeper, and two beaters, and a captain."

"I call Beater!" Fred II said.

"I'll be a Beater too." Victoire said.

"Seeker!" Albus called.

"Chaser!" James called.

"Chaser!" Rose called.

"Keeper!" Hugo called.

"Good, now we have our team. And the captain is James." Teddy said. "I'll go and check on the other team."

Teddy went over to them, and they had everything all ready. "Who's the captain?"

"Harry." They all said.

"Ok, who is playing what?" Teddy asked.

"Harry is Seeker, Ginny and I are Chaser's, Ron is the Keeper, and Fred and George are the Beaters." Sirius said.

"Ok, my team is," Teddy said, gesturing for the team to come over. "Albus is Seeker, James and Rose are the Chaser's, Hugo is Keeper, Fred II and Victoire are the Beaters. James is the captain." Teddy said.

The equipment that they needed to play with, the balls, the bats, and Teddy's microphone, came out of thin air.

"All we have left is Team names." Teddy said.

"The Lions." Harry said.

"WWW" James said.

"Ok." Teddy said, then he walked back and jumped when he saw Hermione sitting down in a chair. "Where did you come from?"

"I came with everyone. But I had just walked down here." Hermione said.

"I didn't notice you." Teddy said. Lucy and Lily were sitting over with there cousins. He then grabbed the microphone and said "Captain's shake hands."

James and Harry shook each other's hands and both said good luck.

"Mount your brooms," Teddy said, then he let the balls out and they were off. "And the game starts off with Rose who has the Quaffle, Fred hits a Bludger towards Rose- Rose saw it coming and swerved out of the way. Dropping the Quaffle when she swerved- Ginny now has the Quaffle- she fly's across the pitch and she is going to shoot, and- SHE SHOOTS- AND- Hugo blocks it. Nice one Hugo! James takes the Quaffle and he fly's across the pitch- avoids the Bludger that George has sent his way- he looks like he is going to try and shoot- nope- he throws it to Rose who shoots- AAAAND SHE SCORES! Ron wasn't expecting that one. That is 10-nil to WWW. The Lions' Sirius has the Quaffle- Victoire hits a Bludger at him- It misses- But Fred II hits another Bludger at him- it hit's the Quaffle right out of his hand. Ginny was waiting for the Quaffle to fall- She has the Quaffle- Flying to the other side of the pitch- she shoots- COME ON HUGO!- She scores. That's 10-10. Both Seekers are up in the sky- Like Hawks- Searching for that Snitch. Sirius is back with the Quaffle- He throws it to score- Hugo misses- 20-10 To The Lions. Rose grabs the Quaffle- She narrowly avoids a Bludger sent by Fred- She keeps flying to Ron- BLUDGER WATCH OUT ROSE!- Rose throws up the Quaffle- James is there to catch it- Rose get's hit by a Bludger- She's Ok- James throws the Quaffle- Ron misses- SCORE! 20-20."

The game continued like that for another hour and a half, until a Weasel came with Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"Is everyone Ok, haven't heard from you in an hour? Please respond." The Weasel said then vanished.

Harry called for a time-out and Sirius sent his Bear-Like Dog Patronus back saying that they are fine, and would be back within the next hour. Once it was off, then the game resumed.

"The points stand at 160-150 to The Lions. Harry has seen the Snitch-" And surly Harry flew off, but Albus was closer, he didn't realize it until Teddy had said something. "Albus and Harry are neck in neck." The whole game froze; everyone was watching Father and Son. "AAAAAAND- ALBUS GET'S THE SNITCH! That is an extra one hundred and fifty points to WWW! 200-160 WWW wins!" Teddy yelled. Everyone came off the brooms. The future kids all surrounded Albus, giving there praise. The past people were smiling though too.

"Nice job guys." James said, leading everyone else.

"Surprisingly amazing. I don't think I have ever been in a longer match." Sirius said.

"Well, we do know all your moves." Victoire said.

"That's true."

"But for not knowing our moves, that's amazing. I can usually get the Snitch within the first five maybe ten minutes of the match." Albus said.

"That was really good Al." Harry said.

"Thanks dad." Albus smiled.

"I think we better get back before Molly has panic attack." Sirius said.

They all nodded. Lily collected the brooms, and the past people watched in awe as she easily slid them into the bag.

"Well, let's go." Lily said. She slid the bag into her sock and she led the group back. Ginny walked up with her.

"So, how good are you at Quidditch?" Ginny asked her.

"Fairly good. You taught me, but I just didn't feel like flying today. Or at least playing Quidditch. I love it and all, we have to if we are a Potter, but James and Rosie are better them me." Lily said.

"Don't say that Lils." Rose said, for Lily's voice had drifted back to where Rose was walking with her mum. "You are better then me, maybe not James, but he has the talent from his name -sake."

"Thanks Rosie, but you know that's wrong."

"No, you are better."

Lily rolled her eyes and went back to walking with her mother.

"So I take it you play Chaser?" Ginny asked.

"Yep, James and I can both play Chaser. And James and Al can both play Seeker."

"You didn't have to teach James, because like Rosie said, he was just a natural like Daddy's dad. You showed Al, but he was to stubborn to play Chaser. He said that he wanted to be like Dad and play Seeker." Lily said.

Behind Lily and Ginny, Lucy was still reading. She didn't watch the match, she just listened to Teddy. And cheered when they scored. Teddy and Victoire were in deep conversation, with what a few of the kids hoped were a way home, they loved it here, but they did miss being at there own houses. Then Fred II was walking and talking with Fred and George. Albus was walking with his father, also in deep conversation, though it was probably about playing Seeker. James was with the Bear-Like Dog that was Sirius. Hugo was with his father talking about Keeping. Rose was with her mother talking about school, Rose would play, but she wouldn't go on talking about it, unless the other person wanted her too. Which she knew that he mother didn't want, so she moved to the other thing that her mother wanted to talk about.

"Finally you are home!" Molly said when they all got inside. They didn't have to even worry about keeping there voice down because Teddy had told Molly about a way to keep Sirius' mum quiet.

"Sorry Molly, we got caught up in playing Quidditch." Sirius said, who changed back to himself.

"Well come in and have yourselves some lunch. Just don't run off again." Molly said to James and Fred II.

Everyone walked in, and Tonks and Remus were both there.

"HEY! MOONY, YOUR KID IS A COMMENTER JUST LIKE YOU!" Sirius yelled when he caught sight of Remus.

"Must you yell Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"Sorry." Sirius smirked, not looking sorry at all.

"So you're not a flyer?" Tonks asked Teddy, who had just sat across from her.

"I get your clumsiness. I can fly, but I would be dropping the Quaffle, or Bat, or what ever else." Teddy said, feeling a bit better with talking with his parents.

Tonks smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok. I rather like being a Commenter." Teddy said.

"OW!" James yelled putting his hand on his pocket.

* * *

**A/N: A few things I want to say here. One, this is the first time I wrote a Quidditch match, so sorry if it wasnt good. I refuse to do a whole Quidditch match, because well I'm just not good at it. Second, I _had _to do a cliffhanger. They are just to fun to do! Annoying, but fun. Could you guess why James did that? Finally, is that I wanted to say please review, and thanks to my reviewers. Thanks _penguincrazy_, and _GinnyPotter4evr_.**


	9. Chapter 9: Fretting for the Kids

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.**

* * *

"Harry get to Grimmauld's Place quickly, the kids are missing." Was a note that Harry had gotten while he was in the Auror office.

Harry got up and ran to get Ron and Hermione; they had both gotten the same notes. They ran into the Atrium and Flooed straight to Grimmauld's Place.

"There you are!" Molly yelled. "I had come to check on the kids, and no one was here. I went over to the Magical Field thing you showed me, and there was no trace that they were even there. The only thing I could find was in the backyard there are seven abandon brooms."

Little did everyone know that they kids had vanished over two hours ago.

"That's it?" Hermione asked.

"Are you sure that they are missing?" Ginny asked running up to her mother, and her husband.

"There aren't many places around here that the kids could go. Molly said that there were seven abandon brooms in the backyard." Harry said.

"Wait seven?" Ginny asked. "There were nine of them though."

"That makes me worry even more!" Molly said.

Bill and Fleur came in from the Floo, and Fleur and Bill were both looking as though waiting for someone to say that it was all a big joke. When no one did, Fleur went into yelling in French.

"Où sont-ils? Qui a fait cela? Qui les a mis dans ce pétrin? Vous devez savoir où ils sont!" Fleur yelled.

**(Where are they? Who did this? Who got them into this mess? You must know where they are!)**

Seeing as no one had a clue what she said, Harry turned to Molly.

"When did you come?" Harry asked.

"Ten maybe fifteen minutes ago." Molly said, five more people came.

Percy and Audrey, George and Angelina, and Andromeda.

"Did any of the kids get to any of your houses?" Harry asked. Most of the adults had been at work, so they just Apperated to there house. Ron Apperated off to his house, but Hermione grabbed Ginny's wrist and they Apperated off as well.

Ginny realized that they were at Potter's Manor, but she didn't know why Hermione came.

"Is Lily gone to?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Y-yes, why?" Ginny asked, she was too scared for her baby's to be suspious.

"Then they are probably safe." Hermione said, she ran up stairs and Ginny followed, confused.

"How does Lils going make them safe?"

"Hang on Ginny, I'll tell you in a minuet." Hermione said, wrenching open Lily's door and she yelled 'Accio Purse'. Nothing came. Hermione sighed, Lily had the bag.

"Now can you tell me what you are doing?" Ginny asked.

"Lily came to me at the beginning of the summer; she said that she just had a feeling that James and Fred II were going to do something mental. So she asked me to do a charm on her bag so that she could fit a lot of things in there. It was a small purse, but she knew that someone could do that. She said that when the time came that she would have Albus shrink it-"

"But Al is twelve! He isn't supposed to do magic at the house!" Ginny yelled.

"I know, but would you rather them be unsafe?" Hermione snapped, when Ginny stayed quiet she continued. "Anyway, I had the kids gather clothes, Lily has maybe a week's pair of clothes for each and everyone one of the kids. Plus some money-"

"How-"

"Bill. Anyway, she said that brooms would go in there in case they got lost and had to fly off. I don't know what she meant, but brooms went in there anyhow. She also put food that didn't need to be cook, blankets, and pillows. I have a feeling where ever the kids are that they are ok." Hermione said.

"And I'm only finding out about this because…?"

"I was hoping that Lily would never have to use it. Now let's get back, the kids aren't here."

The two lady's Apperated back to Grimmauld's Place. The other kids were there, along with all the adults, but there were other people there too.

"Auror's?" Ginny asked.

"It's the fasts way to find the kids." Harry said, "We need someone to stay and watch the other kids."

"And I'm supposed to be that someone?" Ginny asked.

"Please Gin; we don't need them to disappear. Fleur and Bill are going back to there house and watch the kids as well."

Ginny huffed but went anyway, Hermione came with her.

The other kids were slowly coming in through the Floo. Dominique just Apperated with her brother, then she left. Presumably to go up to her room. Then Molly came in fretting about Lucy.

"My little sister! I don't want anything to happen to her!" Molly cried, mostly to herself.

Then Roxanne came, she just rolled her eyes when she saw Molly.

"It's all Fred's fault. I know it is." Roxanne said. Though she would have added James' name if she didn't see how worried Ginny looked.

All the kids were worried, no one knew about Dominique though; Louis was in the corner with a mirror fixing his hair. Molly was crying about her little sister, and Roxanne was just blaming her brother for this whole mess. Though she too was worried about where they all were, and if they were ok.

When night fall came, still no sign of any of the kids. The one's that were still there were told to go to bed, that they might get a chance to help also.

Everyone had trouble sleeping that night, all minds were on there siblings.

So when morning came, Ginny and Hermione took the kids, except Louis and Dominique, Bill and Fleur said that they would come later, off to Potter's Manor, and keep an eye on them there. Lorcan and Lysander joined them at Potter Manor, so that Rolf and Luna could help search as well.

Hour's the kids were all worried, no one had a clue at all of were they where.

Molly was now talking to herself; everyone had just left her alone. Roxanne was thinking hard about the seven brooms that were abandoned. Why seven? Shouldn't it have been nine? Everyone was a flyer, everyone flew, and everyone would go crazy to fly. So who would turn it down? Lorcan was talking with Roxanne about the broom problem, and Lysander was pacing the length of the sitting room were the kids all were. Just thinking about where his good-as-cousins could have gone.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like this chapter? I put in some French, I know that next chapter may have a bit more. But correct me if there is some mispellings, because Google Translation is not always correct. Also, I am just that mean, I left the cliff-hanger a bit longer. But it will be in the next chapter, so dont worry. Please review and thanks to _KatieRose224_, _Disney-Princess-In-Disguise_, _Athar Riordan_, _Toastygirl_, _GinnyPotter4evr_, _iamanomanusbecauseicantspell_, _chelsea 8896_, _Ashlyyy1234_, _penguincrazy_, _XandraLynne_, and _Kiki Bombay_ for the reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10: Finding a Way

**Disclaimer: I am just a fan writing fiction, _FanFiction_, so otherwise I am not J.K Rowling.**

* * *

"_OW!" James yelled putting his hand on his pocket._

"What?" Fred II asked.

"Just the mirror." James said, and pulled it out. "Hey Louis, what's going on?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances; it looked just like the mirror that Sirius and James use to use when they were in separate detentions.

Then without waiting for a response he exploded with speech. "You won't believe this Louis! We are in the past and I'm with Uncle Fred and Uncle George, and everyone else! We just played Quidditch with people that are _dead _in our time!" James said ignoring everyone else that was in the room, who had scared looks, which of them were dead? He was holding a mirror that Teddy had always seen James with at Hogwarts. Victoire jumped back when the voice of her brother came out of the mirror, but Teddy's face broke into a huge smile.

"Seriously? How did you do that? Everyone was saying that you ran away, and forced the others to come with you! Though Roxie keeps blaming Fred." Louis asked excitedly.

"Teddy broke a Time-Turner! It was awesome, besides the smell. That was horrid." James said a grin on his face.

"It wasn't only my fault." Fred II huffed.

"JAMES! YOU ARE A GENIUS!" Teddy yelled. "THAT'S OUR WAY OUT!"

James jumped, forgetting that his family was in the room. "W-what?"

"YOU JUST GAVE US OUR WAY OUT!"

"How?"

"THAT'S LOUIS RIGHT?" Teddy asked excitedly.

"Yeah."

"GIVE ME!" Teddy yelled. James handed the mirror to Teddy.

"Hey Teddy." Louis said.

"Who all is looking for us?" Teddy asked.

"Everyone! I swear I heard mum and dad saying that they sent Auror's out to look for you lot. You've been gone for a day! They are freaking out. Mum is starting to go mental, dad can't understand anything that she is saying because she is going off into French. I understand though. You know, I think she is yelling in French right now. Listen!" Louis said. In the background they could hear Fleur yelling.

"QUE SONT-ILS? J'espère qu'ils sont sécuritaires! Je vais tuer qui ait jamais fait ça!" Fleur yelled. Everyone looked at Victoire she rolled her eyes and translated.

"Where are they? I hope they are safe! I am going to kill who ever did this!" Victoire said.

"Louis venir ici et nous aider! Nous devons les trouver! Nous n'avons besoin de rien leur arriver!" Fleur yelled.

"Louis get down here and help us! We have to find them! We do not need anything to happen to them!" Victoire translated.

"Maman, je sais où ils sont! Je m'adresse à eux en ce moment! Sorry, but when she slips into French, then I have to talk to her in French as well." Louis said.

"Mama I know where they are! I am talking to them right now! Is what Louis said, then you know the rest." Victoire said.

They could hear someone running, then a door opening.

"Où sont-ils? A qui la faute? Où sont-ils Louis?"

"Where are they? Whose fault is it? Where are they Louis?" Victoire said.

Teddy gulped; it was his fault, though if James and Fred II hadn't taken the Time- Turner in the first place.

Teddy saw that he handed her the mirror.

"Teddy, où sont-. Sorry where are you?" Fleur asked, she could speak perfect English by now.

"We are in Grimmauld's Place." Teddy said.

"Impossible! Auror's are waiting for you guys there, along with Molly **(A/N: The adult Molly, not the kid)**, who is having a Panic Attack by the way." Fleur said.

"You didn't let me finish, Grimmauld's Place, 1995." Teddy said.

"Excuse you?" Fleur asked.

"Fleur, please don't make me repeat it again." Teddy said.

Fleur lost her cool; she went back into French "Grimmauld's Place, 1995. Vous avez à me faire marcher! S'il vous plaît dites-moi que vous plaisantez!"

"What did she say Vic?" Teddy asked.

"You have got to be kidding me! Please tell me you are kidding!" Victoire said.

"Sorry Fleur, but I'm not kidding. Why would I kid about something like this?" Teddy said.

"I know." Fleur said taking a deep breath. "Please at least tell me this, is all the kids ok?"

"Yes, every one of us are ok." Teddy said.

"Is everyone there?"

"Tell me who everyone is." Teddy said.

"Vic, Lucy, Fred, James, Albus, Rose, Lily, and Hugo" Fleur said.

"Yes, and we are all in the dining room right now. But we are with other people also." Teddy said.

"Why didn't you tell me this first?" Fleur asked.

"Because you went straight into questioning me." Teddy said.

"Who is in the room?" Fleur demanded.

"This is the younger versions, just to remind you. No one from our time. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Mum, and Dad."

"Sirius?" Fleur asked, but shook it off. "Well I guess that is good at least. I know all but one. What time period are you in again?"

"1995, the date is August 12th." Teddy said. "Could we get out soon?"

"I doubt it. We are going to need Kingsley to help to us. But as Minister, he is a busy, busy man."

"Honey?" Teddy heard Bill enter the room.

"I found them." Was the first thing Fleur said. "Well, Louis did."

"Are they ok? Where are they, we can go and get them now?" Bill asked.

"They are ok, yes. But getting them is going to be hard."

"It can't be that hard. Where are they?"

"Grimmauld's Place."

"Well that's not-"

"1995."

"What?" Bill asked.

"Grimmauld's Place 1995."

Bill sighed to stop himself from yelling. "Who else is there?"

"Here, talk to Teddy." Fleur said handing him the mirror.

"Talk to- Oh the three-way-mirror." Bill said, then he looked at Teddy, his face full of worry. "Teddy, who else is there?"

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred,"

Bill smile sadly at the mention of his late brother.

"George, Molly, Arthur, Sirius,"

Again Bill smiled sadly.

"and my parents."

"Good, I trust everyone in that room. You said that mum is in there?"

"Yes Grandmum is in here."

"Can I talk to her?" Bill asked.

"Of course." Teddy said. He went over and handed it to Molly. "Just talk to it normally." He told her, when she looked curiously at the mirror.

"Who is dead?" Sirius asked.

"N-no one is d-dead." Teddy said, but his stuttering gave it away.

"Who-" Sirius asked again, but the kids went back to listening to what Bill was telling his mother.

"Thank you for watching them mum. We will have them off your hands as soon as we can. But we have to get a hold of the Minister, and he is busy at the moment. Before your lot has to go to Hogwarts we should get them back." Bill said.

"It is no problem at all Bill. I will watch them until you find a way back."

"Just watch James and Fred II, they can be a bit like the Marauder's, and Fred and George mixed together." Bill said.

"I noticed, they left today."

"They left?" Bill growled.

"They came back, but not for a few more hours, after I sent Sirius to get them."

"Sirius left the house? Is he ok?"

"It was his idea. But he is."

"Well it is good that he is ok. I will have to go and inform everyone that the kids are ok. I will see you soon mum."

"Love you Bill."

"Love you too mum."

With that it turned back into a normal mirror. And Molly handed it back to James.

"That is an awesome mirror. Where did you get it?" Sirius asked.

* * *

**A/N: Finally I give you why James said ow. So how'd you like this chapter? Again with the French, Google Translation can help only so much. So please Review and tell me if anything is inncorrect, or just review on the chapter itself. Thanks you to my reviewers, _GinnyPotter4evr_, _x-Rainbow_, _comfortablyknown_, _penguincrazy_, _Dimcairien_, and _tez-chan_.**


	11. Chapter 11: Deaths

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter, simple and to the point.**

* * *

"_That is an awesome mirror. Where did you get it?" Sirius asked._

"Like you don't know!" Fred II said.

"Yeah, it's what you and Granddad Potter use to use when you were in separate detentions. Dad told me all about that. Even though he broke the one that you give him." James said.

"So that is why you yelled ow? But ours didn't heat up." Sirius said.

"I know that. But me, Louis, and Fred II came up with that idea. Because sometimes we didn't realize that one of us wanted to talk to the other. We got the heating up, from Dumbledore's Army's fake Galleons." James said.

"What's Dumbledore's Army?" Harry asked.

"Has it not been made yet?" James asked.

"No Jamie, they haven't had the Toad as a teacher yet. That is this year." Albus said.

"Don't call me Jamie! Only mum calls me that!" James growled.

"Victoire, Bill is your dad right?" Molly asked, letting the other's fight.

"Yes." Victoire said.

"Why did he have scars all over his face?"

"Greyback." Teddy said. None of the kids, both past and present, knew who that was. But some of the adults knew. Remus was the one who reacted the worst; Teddy knew that it was because Greyback was the one that turned him into a werewolf.

"Who is Greyback?" Lucy asked.

"Someone, no one important. He's gone." Teddy said.

"Is Bill one then?" Remus growled.

"No." Victoire said, understanding what he meant. She heard about Greyback, but not much about him. "Though he does enjoy very rare steak. But other then that he is still normal."

"That is good." Remus said.

"So, who are the people who you played Quidditch with that are dead?" Sirius asked once again.

"You guys really don't want to know." Teddy said.

"Are they from the Order? How many people got lost this time?" Molly asked.

Teddy shook his head; he was the only one who knew of how the death's happened. No one else knew.

"Please Teddy. I have to know. Who dies from the Order, and the family?" Molly asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Teddy asked her.

"Very much." Molly said.

"Well, the three Potter's are named after all people who died, except for Lily, who's middle name is Luna. Luna is ok." Teddy said.

"James, Sirius." James said.

Sirius looked in shock, he was dead? He couldn't have been dead. Remus was looking just as shocked. He was going to lose his best friend, again.

"Albus, Severus." Albus said.

"I don't know any one named Albus, besides Dumbledore." Molly said. Then looked at the sadness on Teddy's face. "D-Dumbledore is dead?"

"Along with Snape. But I know that no one in this room cares for him yet." Teddy said.

"Yet?" Ron asked.

"Look, he saved Harry's life so many times! I hate hearing you talking rubbish about him, even in my time." Teddy snapped, he let his hair go flaming red along with his eyes, which seemed to scare Ron into staying quiet.

"Anyone else?" Molly asked.

"Uncle George named his only boy after a death." Teddy said.

"Fred." Fred II said.

Molly ran over and hugged her son. Fred's color had just faded from his face, he looked ghostly pale now.

"Anyone else?" Harry asked, knowing that he already learned about deaths of people close to him, and rather know all of them.

Teddy just looked sadly at his parents, his eyes watery. Tonks and Remus noticed. Tonks began to weep, and Remus just held her, which wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be.

"But on the bright side, Voldemort is gone too." Teddy said, attempting to smile, but it came out more as a grimace. He didn't want to see the sadness that he brought, so he just got up and left. Victoire followed, and then the rest of the future kids came too.

"Why'd I have to tell them?" Teddy asked. He was sitting on the floor, his head buried in his hands.

"Because we have a big mouth cousin, who doesn't know how to shut his yap." Victoire said.

"OI! That cousin is standing right here!" James yelled trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"You think I don't know that git!" Victoire said, Teddy heard something hit someone. He just figured that Victoire threw something at James.

Teddy raised his head a small amount and saw it was just a pillow. But suddenly pillows were flying everywhere! Lily must have someone making them inside her bag, for she kept pulling them out. The next thing Teddy knows he is up on his feet tossing pillows at everyone. And he seemed to be everyone's target, for when they had finally stopped, he was cover with pillow stuffing. He laughed, and waved his wand. The stuffing went back into the pillows and the pillows went back into Lily's bag.

"Thank you Vic." Teddy said, giving her a kiss.

"Ewww! Get a room!" Lily yelled.

Teddy smiled at her.

"So, do you think that we _will _be out of here soon?" Lucy asked.

"I would hope within a week, maybe sooner if they could talk to Kingsley." Teddy said.

Three day's passed since that day, and still no contact. James had tried the mirror again, but Louis would never seem to have it with him. The future kids didn't have anything to do when the Order meeting's started, or when the past people were cleaning. So they would just head back to the magical field, sometimes they would all fly and play Quidditch against each other and other times some would just sit and talk or read. Each time they would go there Teddy would always seem on edge. He said something about Death Eater, but none of the kids knew what a Death Eater was. Victoire would just tell him that there is noting to worry about. Which would seem to calm him down.

It was when they got back to Grimmauld's Place that day that something happened.

* * *

**A/N: Dun! Dun! Duuuuuun! Cliffhanger. Once again. So, please review and thanks you so very much to _GinnyPotter4evr_, _Dimcairien_, _penguincrazy_, _LucyxTodd_, _Kiki Bombay_, and _Chelsea 8896 _for the reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12: Going Home

**Disclaimer: I will say this for the last time for this story, I am not J.K Rowling so i dont own Harry Potter**

_

* * *

_

It was when they got back to Grimmauld's Place that day that something happened.

Teddy opened up the door to get inside Grimmauld's Place, and him and his cousin's went into the dining room where everyone else was. They sat were they normally did, and talked as the normally did. It was when a flash of gold light came that it became un-normal.

They heard the voice before they could see who it was, but it was obvious to the future people who it was. "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

James cowered at his mother's voice. He slid under the table as Ginny popped up.

"WHERE IS HE?" Ginny growled at Teddy. Teddy just smirked and pointed under the table. "JAMES! UP! NOW!"

James glared at Teddy just knowing it was him, but then cowered at his mother's glare. Ginny acted completely oblivious to the fact that other people were in the room.

"It wasn't only my fault mum. Fred II got the Time Turner, and Teddy smashed it." James mumbled.

"BUT YOU WENT INTO YOUR FATHER'S STUDY! HIS OWN ROOM! AFTER WE HAVE TOLD YOU SO MANY TIMES NOT TO! THERE ARE DANGEROUS THINGS IN THERE!" The future kids knew that Ginny could go on for hours. Fred II was the first to run out the door, but Ginny called him back. "FRED II, I KNOW THAT YOU WERE A PART OF THIS TOO! NOW GET BACK IN HERE!" She went on for who knows how long. Everyone was looking from future Ginny to past Ginny. No one interrupted her, especially the Weasley's, both past and future, because they knew that she would just snap on who ever talked. When she finished James and Fred II were now hiding in there chairs.

"Wow Gin, your temper is worst them mum's." Fred said smirking at the Ginny from his time.

"Fred?" Ginny said, looked at him. She ran over and hugged her late brother; tear's streaming down her cheeks. Which took everyone by surprise, not many people had seen Ginny cry at all. Fred hugged his little sister. "I love you Fred." Ginny whispered.

"Love you too Gin." Fred said.

The future kid's left; the only one's that stayed were Teddy and Victoire. Teddy went over with his parents, so that he could say goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you mum, dad." Teddy said, trying not to cry. It's weird, at first he didn't want to see his parents, but now. Well, he would have given anything to stay with them for longer then four days.

"You take care Teddy, and remember that Remus and I are watching you. I love you sweetie." Tonks said with a watery smile.

"We will see you soon Cub, watch out for the others and don't let them drag you into anymore trouble. Love you Cub." Remus said.

"I love you." Teddy smiled.

Teddy pulled away reluctantly. He rather have just stayed with his parents, he didn't care if it would have messed up the time line. But he knew better then that. He went off with Victoire, it seemed that Dumbledore and Snape had come. So Ginny, Victoire, and Teddy all 'Obliviate' everyone and they walked out into the hall. Victoire had told everyone to go and get the things, which only Lily had to do. Now they were standing in the hall waiting.

Ginny made sure everyone was there and then she drew a shape around all the kids and herself, muttering strange words.

Off they vanished, everything became blurred. No one could make out anything that went by them. But once everything came into sight then there were screams of joy.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it is. The last chapter of Busted Time Turner. Thank you so much to _Kiki Bombay_, _Chelsea 8896_, _KatieRose224_, _penguincrazy_, _LilDevyl _and everyone else who added this story to their alerts and or favorites! Thanks so much for helped this story continue till the end. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as i enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
